


OOO from A to Z

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: ABC Challenge, Gender or Sex Swap, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleeptalking, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: An OOO themed ABC challenge
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji, Hino Eiji/Izumi Shingo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	OOO from A to Z

A - Ankh

Red feathers, curled at the top, flashy, extravagant. Greeed, Ally, Egoist. World Saviour. 

B - Betrayal

A cut, a bitter memory. 

C - Core (Medals)

Life.

D - Dreams

Eiji tosses around in his bed, almost waking Ankh up with his movements. He's dreaming about their latest fight, and in his dream Ankh leaves and never comes back. Eiji still feels the pain sting in his chest as he shifts upwards, figuring out he's in the attic, and Ankh is there, sleeping on his perch with his back turned to him. "What, a dream.." Eiji mumbles to himself and falls back into the mattress. He watches Ankh for a while as if him staring would convince him that Ankh is actually there and not a dream. 

The next morning, Eiji is exceptionally nice and hands Ankh ice candy before he even asks, grinning all over his face. Ankh frowns but takes the white ice popsicle and takes a bite off of it. Eiji watches his face happily while Ankh turns to the shelf and leans against it while Eiji gets ready for the day. 

E - Eiji

Hero. The choice Ankh never regretted.

F - Feelings

Ankh lies awake in the attic, looking at his claws and he realizes he lately began to have them. They're not the detective's, they're his. All different kinds, and what's bothering him the most is that there also seem to be some for Eiji. He looks over to the sleeping human and his lips twitch, but he doesn't do anything. Not yet. Maybe he won't ever. Maybe he will. Ankh rustles with the red satin sheet and sits up before hopping off the shelf to walk over to where Eiji is sleeping, sitting down on the bed leaning against one of the wooden bedposts while his gaze travels over the human's body. If Eiji wakes up, he'll have to think of a reason as to why he's here, but Ankh doesn't worry about that now. He's a clever bird.

G - Greeed

Shape of desire. 

H - Humans

At first they were a mere tool for Ankh, and something Eiji wanted to protect until he began to become a Greeed himself. Ankh will never forget the shocking moment of his first contact with Eiji's Greeed arm. Cold and without feeling, the complete oppososite of Eiji's soft touches to his arm with his human hand he shared with him before. The ones he had pushed away at first but later began to crave. Warm and affectionate, full of life. Connecting to each other. 

I - Ice (Popsicles)

Sweet and cold to his tongue, Ankh closes his eyes for a moment as he tastes the blue popsicle. He takes a bite off of it and devours the taste on his tongue, how the liquid melts and how the sweetness unfolds. He's sitting on a tree with the phone in his other hand and scrolls through the pages while Eiji is laying on a bench in the sun. It's a peaceful morning so far, and Ankh wonders if it will stay that way. But no matter what it will be, he will make Eiji buy him some more later. He leans back against the tree with the seabreeze in his hair and wonders if Eiji knows how good this actually tastes.

J - Jealousy

Ankh didn't understand it at first, this feeling he had when he saw the Detective with Eiji. When they laughed together or when that sly Shingo flirted with Eiji and Eiji was too dumb to realize it. It stung weirdly and he wanted it out of his chest. It took Eiji a few icepops and a lot of persuation to find Ankh again after that evening, on a high building somewhere near the harbor, clicking his tongue before hopping down and accepting the icepops.

K - King

The one who lost control.

L - Love

It's a feeling that's new to both of them, even though Eiji has had some romantic experiences, but not yet this deep. He's been to many places and he's generally open with people but in the past, other things were occupying his mind, but now, there is a deep, profound connection he discovered, something fragile yet so strong, and he wonders what will come out of it, but he's positive it'll be okay. 

M - Mood 

Eiji knows it, when Ankh is in the mood to make a move on him because he's very direct about it, like with everything, when he wants something, he wants to claim it immediately, and mostly, Eiji gives in, just like now, with his lips on the other's, making out, slow, sensually, taking all the time in the world. 

N - Night

It's dark outside and Ankh can think better at nighttime because at those times Eiji is usually sleeping and not distracting him with his babbling. He sits up on his shelf and takes out the tablet, trying to focus on the medal overview but he puts it away soon because there is something else catching his attention. Ankh raises an eyebrow at the soft words being babbled by Eiji in his sleep. He wouldn't care about it if half of it wasn't obsceneties with his name involved. He purses his lips and grins, listening. "Ankh.." Eiji moans softly, rustling in the sheets. He must be sound asleep now and there is a stupid angelic content smile on his face. "Feels.. good.." Eiji continues and Ankh lets out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. He decides it can't hurt to listen some more, and tease Eiji with it in the morning. 

O - OOO

Even now, Eiji feels it was the right thing to do.

P - Possession

It's one thing possessing Shingo and controlling his body, and it's another doing it with Shingo's approval to be two souls to make out with Eiji and drive him insane. It had actually been the cops idea and while it messes with everyone's mind, Ankh finds it actually fun to act out Shingo's ideas and Eiji doesn't mind either way. Ankh's, or Shingo's tongue is warm against his own, curious and exploring, lapping and licking its way into his mouth and he's willing for both of them.

Q - Quarrel

The rusty wall of the building by the harbor hits his back hard but Eiji doesn't give in, doesn't want to have Ankh let his way. They've fought countless times like these, pushing and pulling and tugging. Ankh is frowning and Eiji's eyes are sparkling dangerously when Ankh let's go of his collar, having had enough of it. Eiji thinks of how it's so tiring, and pats the dust off his pants. The sun is going to set soon and Eiji looks at the earned Core Medals. He won't let Ankh put them over humans, he's told him many times before. What he doesn't see is the gaze Ankh has right now because he stands towards him with his back. Ankh is looking at the little waves crashing against the quay walls, sea gulls quarreling just like they did moments ago. Ankh's gaze is empty, blank and simply put, raw fear. He feels a hand on his back and turns around, looking into Eiji's slightly bruised face.

"Let's go home, shall we?" Eiji smiles.

R - Restlessness

Ankh is shifting on the shelf back and forth, brows furrowed, his mind circling around various things. At some point, Eiji gets up and walk up to the shelf even though he doesn't know what to say. He just wants to be there, and Ankh fixates him, but Eiji isn't afraid, returning the gaze, before Ankh scoffs and decides to lay his head on his arm and watch the ceiling. Eiji smiles because as hard as he's trying, Ankh just can't hide the blush across his cheeks because Eiji looked at him like that.

S - Shingo

If Ankh had some decency he wouldn't dive into Shingo's brain when he's bored, the black claw attached to his temple not only to find out about the detective's past but many other things. You never know when information could be useful, but then he stumbles upon some rather private thoughts that make even him widen his eyes, and most of them are actually focused around Eiji. 

T - Talons

He's been mostly bruised by them during their fighting in the earlier days but Eiji can't deny he's weirdly fascinated with them, either. One could even say attracted. It shows when he is half naked and Ankh is taking advantage, having actually meant to tease him for fun before Eiji gave that reaction and it had turned into something else, Eiji shuddering softly at the claw scraping down his bare back up and down his spine, and he closes his eyes, wondering where this will lead to.

U - Unison

The tension had been incredible between them for the whole day now, and Eiji felt like it had almost engulfed them. They had been circling each other but not doing anything, yet, whereas Eiji's head had been full of fantasies of the other. Then there was a crack, the tip of the iceberg where they had crushed their lips together, harshly tugging off each other's clothes until Ankh had been straddling Eiji, shifting wildly, fast, Eiji meeting him, moving his body in the same pace. Ankh's pants are low and guttural when he comes in unison with Eiji underneath him, and it's perfect.

V - Vanish

The fear is gradually building up inside Ankh and he doesn't talk about it until he feels it's consuming him. He has other ways to show it, that he's fucking afraid. But one night when they return from a battle he just stares out the window with big wide eyes instead of climbing on the shelf like he usually does. Eiji is behind him, busy with pulling his shirt over his head when he sees the Greeeds frozen figure at the window, gaze blank as he stares outside. Eiji understands that he cannot fathom what's going on inside Ankh, and he doesn't know what words would be right now so he just walks up to him and pats his shoulder. Any other day, Ankh would have probably shrugged him away but not this time, he let's Eiji's hand rest there, warm and soothing, and Eiji dares and just hugs him, comforting, just quickly before he lets go and Ankh hisses at him why he stopped and that he should stay.

W - Wings

Depending on his mood, the large wings spread in a different color, and tonight it's angry red with feathers twirling around through the night air, protecting Eiji from the Yummy that had attacked them under the bridge at the river, and Ankh having arrived in the last second. 

"You're late!" Eiji had pouted but now that it's over, they are leaning exhaustedly against the grey wall and Eiji blankly gazes at the few red feathers that are lying on the ground. 

"They are beautiful," he says out of the blue, and since they are a part of Ankh, he's complimenting Ankh. Said Greeed untangles himself from the wall and huffs. 

"Of course," is all he says before he walks off, Eiji following him, wondering when he would see the shimmering wings again.

X - Xi

"Xi is a perfectly acceptable word for scrabble!" Eiji exclaims when Ankh grits his teeth, reaching for the tablet to google it. "You can trust me!" Eiji says, watching how Ankh's pretty, slender fingers slide over the display. Ankh huffs. "Who wanted to play scrabble anyway?" He mumbles and Eiji stretches out. They're sitting on the floor in the attic, legs crossed, a scrabble board on the floor Eiji found in one of the boxes. "We said we wanted to do something because it's raining outside today" "I get it, I get it. My turn" Ankh leans forward and checks his letters, and Eiji can't help but thinking how adorable he can be at times without even realizing it. 

Y - Yummy

Once again Ankh is yelling at Eiji to catch the Medals, two Uva Cores and a Kazari one. Eiji transforms, but this Yummy is different. Eiji finds himself in a midst of grey fog while Ankh had hopped onto a higher building nearby to escape. Eiji manages to defeat the Yummy, not thinking further about the fog, walking back home to Cous Coussier. The next morning, however, he does indeed think about it the moment he wants to put on his shirt, realizing there is something soft and round in front of his chest. Ankh is already awake and stares at Eiji and Eiji stares at himself and back at Ankh before Ankh clicks his tongue, remembering the Yummy from yesterday. Eiji still stands around like this and Ankh turns his face away, slightly blushing, telling Eiji to put on a shirt. The Rider laughs before approaching Ankh from behind and hugging him teasingly, the boobs squeezing slightly into Ankh's back and Ankh yelps as Eiji's laugh turns louder. This day could turn out interesting.

Z - Zone

The attic has a magical border of zones, Eiji feels. The area around the perch is Ankh's zone, and the bed is his. But sometimes, they cross, interwines. Then zones don't matter because they want to be where the other one is, no matter the zone.


End file.
